creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Snow on Mt. Silver
Nun, mein Bruder und ich sind irgendwie mit Pokémon aufgewachsen. So ging es vielen Kindern hier in der Gegend. Bei uns hat es auch perfekt funktioniert- jedes Mal, wenn eine neue Generation erschien, kaufte sich einer die eine, der andere die andere Version und da unsere Mutter uns sehr gerne verwöhnte, bekamen wir beide die dritte Generation. Dies mag sich vorerst vielleicht anhören wie eine bittersüße Geschichte über zwei Geschwister, die mit ein paar Spielen aufgewachsen sind, die die beiden letztendlich verschiedene Wege einschlagen lassen… Nun, es steckt ein wenig mehr dahinter, als nur das. Jahre vergingen, wir sammelten immer noch. Die Gameboys kamen aus der Mode; wir ersetzten sie. Die Module gaben ihren Geist auf und wir kauften uns neue. Doch wir begannen auf zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Arten bevor Rubin, Saphir und Smaragd erschienen. Weißt du, ungefähr zu dieser Zeit kaufte sich mein Bruder einen Gameshark. Wir hatten über all die coolen Hacks und Cheats gehört, die man mit diesem machen konnte, auch wenn wir etwas spät dran waren, und sie hörten sich verdammt cool an. Unser erstes Versuchskaninchen war die alte blaue Version meines Bruders. Wir habe nur ein bisschen herumgealbert, nichts Großartiges. Aber was auch immer wir gemacht haben, wir zerstörten das Modul. Nach ein paar eingegebenen Codes verglitchte es und wurde unspielbar. Natürlich waren wir anfangs sehr aufgebracht; mein Bruder klagte stundenlang über den Verlust vieler Stunden voller Arbeit und ich hatte Mitleid mit ihm. „Es ist schon okay, ich denke, wir können es ersetzen. Der blöde Shark war Geldverschwendung.“, sagte ich. Doch ab hier trennten sich unsere Wege komplett. Nachdem ich gesehen hatte, wie es die blaue Version zugerichtet hatte, war ich gegen das Hacken oder Cheaten in Spielen. (Was kann ich schon sagen? Ich bin ein Mädchen. Ich fühle mit den kleinen Pixel-Viechern mit.) Wenigstens mit dem GameShark. Aber mein Bruder hat die Zerstörung seines Spiels irgendwie als persönliche Challenge aufgenommen oder so- Ich glaube er hat danach nie mehr ein Spiel gespielt, was nicht in irgendeiner Weise gehackt war. Ja, wir haben massig Pokémon gespielt, man. Aber wir hatten nicht viel mehr zu tun; wir leben auf dem flachen Land mit nicht vielen anderen Kindern um uns herum und die Farmer wollen uns nicht auf ihren Grundstücken… also… spielten wir jeden Tag auf der Wiese Pokémon. Für uns war es ziemlich cool. Wir verloren den GameShark als unsere Zimmer verschoben wurden. Unser Haus erhielt einen neuen Anbau und er verschwand unter all dem ganzen anderen Kram, den wir in unseren neuen Schrank stopften. Rubin/ Saphir/ Smaragd erschien und nach einmaligem Durchspielen waren wir uns einig, dass ihnen in Gegensatz zu der letzten Generation etwas fehlte. Wir versuchten beide, es ehrlich durchzuspielen und obwohl wir es schafften, ließ es uns beide mit Sehnsucht nach guten old-school Nostalgie zurück. Wo waren unsere alten Gold, Silber und Kristall Editionen? Wir brauchten Monate, um uns durch die Boxen zu kramen, die wir zuvor zum Öffnen zu faul gewesen waren, aber schließlich fanden wir doch noch einen Haufen alte Elektrogeräte: Mein alter, lilaner Gameboy Color funktionierte immer noch, aus seinem Roten fielen die Batterien hinaus. Beide GBAs waren noch funktionstüchtig, sowie unsere Snakelights und Link Kabel, die mit dem kleinen, hübschen Bindeglied in der Mitte, die ich immer ach so vorsichtig aufwickelte, um das Ausfransen der Drähte zu verhindern und das Verbannen in den Müll, anders, als bei unserem letzten Kabel. Wir nahmen alles was wir tragen konnten. Es war so schön, Gelb (welches mein erstes und meistgeliebtes Spiel war, nicht nur auf das Pokémon Franchise bezogen) und Blau und Rot zurück zu haben. Wir betrachteten eine Weile unsere alten Spielstände, saugten all die Erinnerungen auf und beschlossen letztlich, dass Generation 1 zu schade zum Löschen war. Ich startete Gold, er Silber neu. Augenblicklich schnappte er sich den GameShark aus der Box und steckte ihn in den hinteren Schacht des GBA. Ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf und erinnerte mich an das, was ich ihm einst sagte. „Dieses Ding wird dein Spiel töten, weißt du.“ Er mochte es nie, wenn ich ihm über den „Pixel Missbrauch“ predigte. Ich hielt danach meine Klappe, aber es hielt ihn eine Weile davon ab, mit mir zu spielen. Ich glaube, es war einfach einmal zu viel; ich solle meine Gedanken für mich behalten… Einige Tage später passierte es. Ich war auf der Veranda, den Gameboy in der Hand, als ich merkte, dass ich ein wenig Hilfe für die Top4 brauchte. Mein Team war schlecht ausbalanciert, dank meines Spielens in der Freizeit und zu dieser Zeit war ich kein Trainer, der Tricks abziehen konnte. Ich wusste, dass mein Bruder zwei Orden mehr hatte als ich, als wir das letzte Mal verglichen, also hoffte ich, dass er mir vielleicht ein, zwei Pokémon leiht. Die Sache ist, dass ich die letzten 24 Stunden bei einem Freund verbracht habe. Ich kam also heim, warf meine Tasche in mein Zimmer und begab mich mit meinem GBA nach draußen in die Sonne, um zu spielen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was er vorhatte. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass er mit dem Spiel durch war und an einem neuen saß… was, was ich dachte, wohl besser für mich wäre, weil er diese Pokémon nicht mehr brauchen würde und ich somit eine bessere Chance hätte, mir ein paar zu krallen. Also stand ich auf, ging in das Haus und als ich das Wohnzimmer durchquerte, sah ich alle seine Pokémon Spiele auf dem Boden liegen. Einige Module waren entstellt, so als ob sie mit irgendetwas Scharfem zerhackt worden wären. Sogar seine alte Blaue Version, die schon lange kaputt war, dennoch zu wertvoll zum Wegwerfen, lag da, mit aufgerissenem Plastik, fast schon gespalten, komplett unbrauchbar, selbst wenn sie noch funktioniert hätte. Ich hatte ein bisschen Angst. Es musste heute Morgen passiert sein, sonst hätte unsere Mom das gesehen und die Module lägen nicht unterm Teppich. Meinen GBA in der Tasche verstauend, schlich ich in zu seinem Zimmer und fand die Tür offen vor. Irgendwie war das noch beunruhigender. Ich ging hinein und sah meinen Bruder auf der Bettkante sitzen. Sein GBA lag zerbrochen vor seinen Füßen, zerschlagen in kleinste Teile. Neben ihm auf dem Bett lagen ein Hammer und Moms Heckenschere. Sein Gesicht war so blass wie ich es noch nie gesehen hatte, noch weißer als damals, als wir körnern gegangen sind und uns der alte Mann aus der gleichen Straße, offiziell blind und ein zeternder Spinner, mit einer Schrotflinte durch die Bäume gejagt hat. Nun bemerkte ich auch, dass der GameShark auf dem Boden lag und die Ecke eines silbernen Moduls unter seinem Bett hinauslugte. Irgendwie wurden sie von dem Zorn des Hammers verschont. „Geht es dir gut?“, fragte ich. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie es mir kalt den Rücken hinablief. Er war mein kleiner Bruder. Ihn so zu sehen war entsetzlich. „Es war schrecklich.“ Ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie rau sein Tonfall war und die Art, wie seine Stimme zitterte meine Knie weich werden ließ. „Oh Gott. Weiß überall und dann Schwarz…“ Ich weiß noch, wie ich auf ihn zurannte und ihn umarmte. Und ich weiß noch, dass sein schlaffer Arm hinabrutschte und den Gameboy in meiner Tasche streifte und wie mich sein plötzlicher Aufschrei, direkt in mein Ohr, aufspringen und aus Versehen auf meine Zunge beißen ließ. Er riss den Handheld aus meiner Tasche und warf ihn gegen die Wand. Ich schrie wegen der Delle im Plastik auf, während ich es aufsammelte. Der Bildschirm war dunkel geworden und obwohl ich das Schlimmste befürchtete, als ich den Schalter umlegte, ging er wie gewöhnlich an. Ich wartete in der Ecke und tat so, als ob der GBA wichtig genug wäre, nicht aufzustehen und zu unserer Mom zu rennen. Der Ton war an. Das Pokémon Theme begann zu spielen und er schrie nochmals, während er den Hammer aufhob. Dieses Mal schrie ich auch und rannte mit meinem GBA, an die Brust gepresst wie ein Schild, aus dem Zimmer. Er endete für zwei Tage in einer Psychiatrie. Als wir ihn besuchen gingen, ließ ich meinen GBA daheim. Keiner konnte herausfinden, was sein merkwürdiges, manisches Verhalten ausgelöst hatte. Es gab ein Gespräch über eine Art Verhaltensstörung, die er vielleicht hat, von dem ich damals nichts verstand, aber obwohl Mom und ich alle aufgeschlitzten Module aufsammelten und mitbrachten, damit diese untersucht werden konnten (es war Mom’s Idee, nicht meine), hatte keiner die Idee es auf das Spiel an sich zurückzuführen… vielleicht war dies meine Schuld. Ich hatte kein Wort über das verloren, was passiert ist, als er versehentlich meinen Gameboy berührte oder den blinden, weißen Terror, in den er gefallen ist, nachdem das Theme gestartet hatte. An meinem letzten Besuch bevor die Schule wieder begann, war ich alleine mit ihm in dem Raum, während Mom ein privates Gespräch mit dem Doktor hatte- Vorkehrungen zu treffen, falls dies nochmal passieren sollte. Ich saß auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett, wo er an die Decke starrte. Doch als er sich plötzlich aufsetzte, erschreckte er mich. „Hey“, sagte er mir, „Angie. Geh in mein Zimmer, wenn du heim kommst.“ Ich verstand nicht, was er meinte, doch dann erinnerte ich mich an die Dinge, die wir nicht eingepackt und hergebracht hatten… das Spiel und Hacking Tool unter seinem Bett. „Lass sie verschwinden. Ich will nie mehr mit ihnen spielen.“ Seine Stimme war so leer und verzweifelt… er hörte sich an wie ein sterbender, alter Mann. Mein armer, beschädigter, kleiner Bruder… wie könnte ich schon Nein sagen? „Versprich es mir.“ „Ich verspreche es.“ Ich kam zu spät zur Schule und den ganzen Tag über hatte ich das Versprechen im Kopf. Ich wusste es damals noch nicht, aber dies würde das letzte Mal sein, dass ich die große Schwester spielen und ihm aushelfen kann. Ich musste nur heim und dieses Spiel loswerden… aber während der Tag vorbeizog, machte sich eine kranke Neugier in meinem Kopf breit. Was könnte mit diesem Spiel passiert sein, das ihn so Angst macht? Ich hatte selbst Angst, aber ich musste es einfach wissen. Ich musste. Ich kam heim und ging direkt in sein Zimmer, gespannt zu entdecken, welcher Horror mich wohl erwarten würde. Mom hatte seitdem das Zimmer gesaugt und das Modul und der GameShark waren unauffindbar. Ich bückte mich und kroch halb unter das Bett, ängstlich, aber an das Versprechen haltend, das ich als Abzeichen meines Mutes gemacht hatte. Unter dem Bett war genug Staub, um mich zum Husten zu bringen, alte Legosteine und anderes Spielzeug, sodass ich meinen Ellbogen nicht ablegen konnte, ohne irgendetwas zu berühren. Doch dann sah ich die beiden Objekte. Sie waren in eine Ecke geschoben worden, auf einem Notizbuch, das zu neu aussah, als dass es hier lange Zeit gelegen hätte. Ohne Nachzudenken griff ich eine Ecke des Papiers und zog alles mit heraus, immer noch keuchend von dem Staub. (Allergien und so) Sie sahen so unschuldig aus, einfache Spielzeuge und ein einfacher, spiralgebundener Haufen Blätter. Als ich die Silberne Edition und den GameShark auf den Boden legte, warf ich einen Blick auf das Notizbuch. Auf ihm waren mindestens zwanzig verschiedene Cheat-Codes gekritzelt, aber einer war mit Edding ausgestrichen worden, wo vorher mit einem Kuli geschrieben war. Es verwirrte mich sehr. Er hatte wirklich versucht, es zu überdecken- der Marker war so stark auf das Papier gedrückt worden, dass die meiste Tinte durchgesickert war, fast 2/3 bis zum Ende des Kartons des Blocks. Aber Kuli hatte so eine Art, da zu bleiben. Ich nahm das Notizbuch auf und neigte es rückwärts in das Licht. Die reflektierende Oberfläche des Eddings enthüllte, was dort geschrieben stand. Der Code war ein unverständliches Durcheinander von Buchstaben und Zahlen, aber die Wörter daneben verwirrten mich. „Easter Egg – Snow on Mt. Silver“ Ich erinnerte mich daran, was er gesagt hatte, als ich ihn gefunden hatte…er hatte über weiß, weiß und dann schwarz deliriert…meinte er Schnee? Auch wenn es August war und die Temperatur jeden Tag auf 90 Grad Fahrenheit (ca. 32°C) stieg, lief mir ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Würde ich es wagen…? Ich hob alles auf und brachte es in mein Zimmer. Ich breitete es auf dem Teppich aus und legte meinen eigenen GBA nebendran. Für eine lange Zeit sah ich es einfach nur an und je länger ich schaute, desto manischer wurde Lugia’s Gesicht auf dem Sticker….wie ein verdrehtes Grinsen – als würde es mich herausfordern, herauszufinden, was meinem Bruder passiert war. Ich war ein 14 Jahre altes Kind. Wollte ich wirklich mein Schicksal herausfordern und riskieren, wie er zu enden? Ich funkelte Lugia noch eine Weile an. Ich musste es sehen. Ich holte Gold aus meinem GBA und steckte Silber an seinen Platz. Ich brauchte fast 15 Minuten, um mich zusammenzukriegen und das Spiel anzumachen. Es begann normal. Ich ließ den Ton leise, zu viel Angst vor dem, was ich vielleicht höre, um ihn laut zu stellen und zu neugierig, um ihn abzuschalten. Der Titelbildschirm war auch normal. Nochmal Lugia, aber mein gesunder Menschenverstand teilte mir mit, dass die angebliche Bedrohung dasselbe Bild war, das ich immer sah, wenn ich das Spiel startete. „Wie schlimm konnte das sein?“, fragte ich mich. Auf seinen Notizen stand Easter Egg. Bedeutete das nicht, dass diese Kodierung bereits in dem Spiel war? Das Menü öffnete sich … immer noch völlig normal. Sein Charakter war Blake mit einem größtenteils gefüllten Pokédex, aber die Zeit war merkwürdig: 999:99. Ich wusste, er konnte nicht so lange gespielt haben…Ich hatte nicht ganz 50 Stunden in meinem eigenen Spiel und war vor den TOP4…und ich spielte langsam. Wahrscheinlich das Ergebnis von einem, durch das Hacken zerstörten, Spielstands, dachte ich mir. Naja, was auch immer… Das Spiel startete und das erste, was ich bemerkte, war der anhaltende schwarze Bildschirm. Es dauerte fast eine Minute, bis sich etwas änderte…und dann gab es überhaupt keinen Ton. Die Haare an meinem Nacken hatten sich bereits aufgestellt, aber es war zu spät, um umzukehren. Endlich zeigte sich eine sehr matte Map auf dem Bildschirm…aber es sah aus, als rauschte es. Was ging hier vor? Ich schielte herab und realisierte mit einem furchtsamen Stich, dass es tatsächlich die Mt. Silver Region war…aber das, was ich für Rauschen gehalten habe, war heftiger Schneefall. Also dort hatte er zuletzt sein Spiel gespeichert. Ich überprüfte sein Team …ein ziemlich normales Team für jemanden, der einen Gameshark benutzte: Tornupto, Impergator, Meganie, Tauboss, Despotar, Lugia – alle Level 100 mit gemoddeten Attacken – typisch für ihn. Etwas war allerdings… merkwürdig an den Sprites. Sie sahen irgendwie düster aus. Ihre Farben wirkten verwaschen und ihren Ausdrücken fehlte der Elan, den sie sonst hatten. Ich schrieb das fehlenden Pixeln oder so zu, ebenso ein Resultat des Hackens. Die Map hatte sich nur ein kleines Stück aufgehellt, als ich das Startmenü geschlossen hatte. In der Tat, der Schnee fiel sehr heftig; Pixel tanzten so schnell über den Bildschirm, dass es schwer war, den kleinen Sprite zu sehen, der der Charakter meines Bruders war. Etwas war auch an ihm komisch. Als ich seinen Status überprüfte, war es dasselbe wie mit den Pokémon-Sprites; die Farben waren trübe. Tatsächlich, jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, sah er fast erfroren aus. Mein Magen zog sich zusammen und ich drehte mich um und versuchte, den Berg hinunterzugehen. Als ich den unteren Teil des Bildschirms erreichte, tauchten Wörter auf und es gab endlich einen Ton: Mein Sprite, der eine unsichtbare Wand traf. „Ich kann nun nicht mehr umkehren.“ Das war… beunruhigend. Ich öffnete das Pokémon Menü und versuchte Tauboss „Fliegen“ Fähigkeit anzuwählen. „Ich kann hierin nicht fliegen!“, bezog sich offensichtlich auf den Schnee. „Scheiß drauf.“, dachte ich mir und öffnete die Tasche. In ihr befand sich ein Fluchtseil, das ich zu benutzen versuchte. „Ich kann nicht mehr zurückgehen.“ Was ging hier vor? Nochmals versuchte ich den Berg zu verlassen und zu meinem Horror veränderten sich die Worte jedes Mal. „Ich kann nicht weglaufen.“ „Ich kann nicht wieder runtergehen.“ „Ich kann nie wieder zurückgehen.“ Dieser letzte Satz löste ein kühles Gefühl in meinem Herzen aus. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, den Berg zu verlassen. Ich musste klettern. Ich bewegte den kleinen Sprite vorwärts. Es gab keinen Widerstand, aber meine Laufgeschwindigkeit war merkwürdig langsam. Was wirklich eigenartig war, war das Fehlen von Gras oder anderen Trainern oder irgendetwas anderen neben diesem weißen Schnee, der immer noch über den Bildschirm wehte und es fast unmöglich machte, etwas zu sehen. Als ich den Berg weiter „heraufstieg“, verlangsamte sich seine Laufgeschwindigkeit immer mehr. Der statische Vorhang von Pixeln wurde immer dichter, sodass ich kaum noch die Merkmale der Map ausmachen konnte… aber es wirkte, als sei der einzige Weg sich zu bewegen, geradeaus zu laufen. Ich erreichte etwas, das wie ein paar Stufen aussah an der oberen Ecke des Bildschirms. Ich konnte mich nicht dran erinnern, dass diese jemals da gewesen waren. Als ich probierte, hinaufzugehen, pausierte der kleine Sprite. „Mir ist kalt.“ Nun bekam ich Gänsehaut. Seine Laufgeschwindigkeit war so schmerzhaft langsam, als ob würde er von irgendwas behindert werden. Die kleine Treppe hinauf… Mehr Text auf dem Bildschirm. „Meganie ist gestorben.“ WTF, dachte ich mir. Pokémon sterben in diesen Spielen nicht. Ich überprüfte das Team und bekam Angst, bei dem, was ich sah. Meganies Sprite wurde durch ein rotes X ersetzt. Alle meine anderen Pokémon wiesen unterschiedliche Grade an Schaden auf, obwohl ich nicht mal gekämpft hatte. Ich schaute in meinen Beutel und fand einen einzigen Beleber und versuchte ihn zu benutzen. „Es ist zu spät.“ Was war das für ein Easter Egg? Es gab nicht viel, was ich tun konnte… jedes Mal, wenn ich versuchte, mich umzudrehen, tauchte die gleiche Text Box auf. Also lief ich weiter vorwärts. „Tauboss ist gestorben.“ Ich checkte (die Pokémon) noch einmal…. da war das kleine, rote X. Diesmal wählte ich es an und betrachtete das Pokémon, mit dem Bestreben herauszufinden, was nicht stimmte… Ich wünschte, ich hätte es nicht getan. Der Sprite war entstellt; Teile von ihm fehlten. Was übrig war, war in eine kränkliche, blau-graue Farbe getaucht und sein Auge war eine feste, schwarze Höhle. Ich blätterte runter zu Meganie – dasselbe, ein fehlendes Bein, ein fehlendes Stück seines Halses, fast sein ganzer Kopf, bis auf dieses tiefschwarze, tote Auge. Eine morbide Neugier ließ mich weitermachen und der Pfad, den ich bereiste, änderte nie seine Richtung. Auf dem Weg „starb“ zeitweise immer ein anderes der Team-Pokémon und bei der Untersuchung des Sprites trat der gleiche Zustand wie bei den anderen auf. Bis nur noch Tornupto übrig war. Eine weitere Treppe war vor mir. Ich kletterte hinauf und wappnete mich gegen welchen Horror auch immer, der mich erwartete. Ich stand auf dem Gipfel. Er war verlassen- Rot war nirgends zu finden. Der Schnee hatte aufgehört zu fallen. In der Mitte der Map ragte etwas aus dem Schnee. Es sah aus wie ein Pokeball. Gut, vielleicht endete diese ganze, gruselige Scheiße in einer Art Höhepunkt, einem finalen Kampf, was auch immer da drin war. Wenn ich ihn aufhob würde vielleicht Rot aus seinem Versteck kommen. Ich ging hinüber und untersuchte ihn und ein statisches Geräusch aus meinem Spiel ertönte, was mich aufspringen ließ. Was auf dem Bildschirm erschien, war eine Kampf Animation, mein Trainer-Sprite erschien, seine Haut blau gefärbt…gegen einen anderen entstellten Pokémon-Sprite. Es war Celebi. In der Mitte des schwarzen Lochs, das sein Auge war, brannte ein einziger, roter Punkt wie eine Glut. Das Ding sah verrottet aus. Ich schaffte es nicht einmal, mein halb totes Tornupto in den Kampf zu schicken, bevor es sich bewegte. „Celebi benutzt Abgesang.“ Ein Kreischen kam aus meinem GBA und ich ließ ihn fast fallen, als der Bildschirm weiß wurde. Ein Teil von mir war erleichtert, denkend, dass mein letztes Pokémon besiegt worden war und ich zu einem Pokémon-Center gebracht worden wäre… aber ich lag falsch. Mein Sprite erschien wieder in etwas, das wie eine Höhle aussah; war ich nun im Berg? Ich überprüfte meine Trainerkarte und mir wurde übel. Der Sprite war genauso so misshandelt wie die Pokémon. Ein Bein fehlte. Ein einzelnes, verbliebenes Auge, tiefschwarz, so traurig aussehend und Tränen brachen am Rand hervor… Und jede Farbe von ihm war mit diesem kranken, frostigen Blau-Grau ersetzt worden. Jeder Status auf der Karte war zu 0 reduziert worden, außer die Zeit, die immer noch 999:99 zeigte. Ich ging schnell zurück zu der Oberwelt. Sein Sprite spiegelte dort das Grauen wieder, das schon auf der Trainerkarte war; Teile fehlten, alles war farblos. Ich versuchte zu laufen und bekam eine Nachricht. „Es ist so kalt.“ Es gab nur eine Richtung, in die ich gehen konnte – nach oben. Ich ging weiter und wurde von Zeit zu Zeit von einer Nachricht gestoppt, die mein Herz immer tiefer sinken ließ. „Mutter…“ „Es fühlt sich so kalt an…“ „Ich kann nicht weiter…“ Die Wände wurden mit jedem Schritt dunkler und dunkler, bis sie am Ende pechschwarz waren. Es gab nur einen einzigen Ausgang, der durch eine weiße Linie markiert war. Ich hatte keine andere Chance, als hindurch zu gehen. Eine Kammer öffnete sich, die schneeweiß war… die einzige Möglichkeit, die Wände vom Boden zu unterscheiden war eine dünne graue Linie. Neben der Wand war ein anderer Sprite. Rot’s Sprite. Komplett. Ich war so weit gekommen…ich musste das beenden. Ich ging direkt zu ihm und drückte A. „…“ Ein Kampf begann. Rot’s Sprite hatte keine von den Schäden, die meinen eigenen getroffen hatten. Die Farbe war das Selbe Blau-Grau, aber er war intakt. Er sah nur…extrem traurig aus. Sein erstes Pokémon erschien: Bisaflor. Es war genauso wie meine eigenen…aber auf Level 0, mit kaum HP. Ich holte Tornupto, das lediglich 6 HP übrig hatte. Keins der Pokémon machte auch nur einen Ton, als es in den Kampf geschickt wurde. „Bisaflor setzt Verzweifler ein.“ Es gab keine Animation, bloß einen einzigen Punkt Schaden, der Tornupto zugefügt wurde und dann fiel der gegenüberstehende Sprite vom Bildschirm. „Bisaflor ist gestorben.“ Es gab keinen Text, der mich fragte, ob ich Pokémon wechseln möchte. Stattdessen war da nur ein einziger Dialog, der scheinbar von Rot kam. „…“ Sein nächstes Pokémon war Turtok, noch entstellter als das Bisaflor. Auch dieses setzte Verzweifler ein und starb. Nach jeder Runde kam diese merkwürdige „…“ von ihrem Trainer. Jeder Sprite war stärker beschädigt als der letzte; sein Psiana war kaum noch als ein Pokémon zu erkennen. Ich bemerkte irgendwann, dass er sie alle in der richtigen Reihenfolge aussandte, was ein Pokémon übrig ließ… Pikachu erschien und es war grotesk. Es war auch farblos, als wäre es erfroren. Ihm fehlte ein Ohr, die Hälfte seines Körpers und seines Schweifs, sein Kopf war überwiegend komplett, aber seine Augen waren viel größer, als sie hätten sein sollen und starrten mich an wie ein pechschwarzes Fenster zur Hölle…aber was mich am meisten fürchtete, war das riesige Lächeln, dass sich fast über sein ganzes Gesicht erstreckte. Sein Leben war irgendwie auf 0 oder zumindest sah es so aus. Meine Hände zitterten. Ich hatte keine Chance zu attackieren. „Pikachu benutzt Leidteiler.“ „Pikachu ist gestorben! Tornupto ist gestorben!“ Es ging zurück zu dem Sprite von Rot…und nun sah er aus wie meiner, sein Körper so zerrissen, dass es so aussah, als hätte jemand einem Kadaver das meiste von seinem Fleisch entfernt… außer, dass er dieselben, seelenlosen und verstörten Augen wie Pikachu hatte. Ich verstand endlich, was passierte. Sie waren tot. Sie waren tot und diese Vorstufe des Mt. Silver war die Hölle, in der sie sich nun befanden. Rot sprach endlich. „Es ist vorbei.“ Der Bildschirm wechselte für einen Moment zwischen Schwarz und Weiß. „Benutzt Abgangsbund!“ Ein fürchterliches, abscheuliches Kreischen begann, aus meinem GBA zu treten. Der Bildschirm wurde weiß und er schrie mich an und ich warf ihn auf den Boden und presste meinen Rücken gegen das Bett. Das schreckliche Geräusch hielt einige Momente an, während der Bildschirm weiß blieb. Dann wurde er schwarz. Dann wurde es auch still. Ich brauchte einige lange Momente, doch dann stand och endlich auf. Ich nahm den GameShark und das Notizbuch. Ich nahm dieses beschissene, besessene Spiel. Ich hob alles auf und brachte sie zu der Mülltonne, die wir bereits am Ende unserer langen Auffahrt postiert hatten, damit sie am nächsten Tag abgeholt werden konnte…und ich warf sie hinein. Als ich wieder in das Haus zurückkam, steckte ich meine gelbe Version in meinen Gameboy, weshalb wusste ich nicht… Ich vermute, es war ein Teil von mir, der sicher gehen wollte, dass ich nicht auch irgendwie beleckt worden war. Die Musik begann zu spielen. Das Spiel begann. Ich drehte mich zu meinem Pikachu und drückte A. Sein lächelndes Gesicht begrüßte mich mit einem zuckenden Ohr und einem großen, verpixelten Lächeln. Ein angenehmes, normales Lächeln. Ich machte das Spiel aus und verbrachte die nächsten Stunden weinend auf dem Boden. Mein Bruder und ich spielten nie wieder Pokémon zusammen- er gab es endgültig auf. Ich spielte weiter meine entspannenden, ungehackten Spiele. Diesen Winter fiel der Schnee besonders dicht. ''Übersetzung aus dem Englischen ''http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Easter_Egg_-_Snow_on_Mt._Silver Kategorie:Pokepasta Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Übersetzung